DISCONTINUED I'm glad I found you
by joshy-bri-luvtwilight28
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Bella goes to forks to meet Jacob in a plane that ends up crashing in the ocean, she ends up in Esme's isle, meanwhile Edward tries to kill himself from loneliness, he goes to Esme's isle in command from Alice, who will she meet first?
1. Choices

Ch 1

Hey, its joshy and just saying we hope u enjoy this story rated M for later chapters, hopefully. We really enjoy reviews but were not forcing u to post them, and if u do not like our story do not read it! Ok here it goes first story ever written by us ENJOY!

Oh and we got the idea by the dude that landed the plane on the water! Be thankful.

Ok here it goes;

BPOV

I can barely remember the last time I felt so relaxed. The crystal blue water, the snow-white sand, and the warm sun. It reminds me of Phoenix, but without the ocean and the sand. I just felt right at home. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out very slowly for a long time. All my worries faded away. Suddenly, my whole body felt so cold. Like if a blizzard was nearby. I opened my eyes but, the sun was still out and I did not feel a breeze. I felt someone touching my back. For some reason I got terrified. In addition, I started gasping. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you", a velvet like voice said. By the way he said it, it sounded so smooth and soothing like honey. While I turned around, every single moment felt it felt so horrifying. It was as if I was looking at an angel. He had beautiful topaz eyes, pale, pale skin and messy brown hair… He grabbed my arm and squeezed it as if my bones were chopsticks. Then he pulled me towards him and pressed his razor sharp teeth against my neck. My whole body really felt numb. He finally let go and I saw my blood dripping down his mouth. Everything was getting blurry. My entire body started trembling. In addition, it felt like I was burning. "The plane is crashing!" he told me. "Get up Bella the plane is crashing!" Now it felt like someone was shaking me but it was not him. I closed my eyes to make this nightmare go away. But I could still see his beautiful god-like face. I could feel the shaking again. I opened my eyes and I saw the flight attendant who I talked to earlier. I got up and started walking toward the emergency slide but I tripped over a huge suitcase and then everything turned black.

EPOV

I finally realized that I did not have any reason for my existence. I have been waiting patiently for that special someone to show up in my life, but everyday I grow more and more impatient. Now I have decided that my life should end. As I am walking through the streets of Italy in total darkness, my thoughts are full of pain and agony. I have to accept the fact that my life is about to end in less than an hour. I was glad that Carlisle and Esme's agreed to let me do this. However, Alice, Jasper, Emett, and Rosalie did not like this at all. The past few weeks they have been trying to talk me out of it, but I knew this was the right thing to do.

My phone started vibrating, I knew it was Alice. I was not going to answer it. However, I wanted to hear her voice in my final hour. "What is it Alice." I said "Please Edward don't do this. I have a feeling things are going to..." I interrupted her. "Alice I've been waiting for over 100 yr. and still I haven't found anyone yet." There was a long pause, and I knew she was having a vision." Alice what do you see?" She was still quiet. "Alice answer me!" "Edward you have to go to Esme's isle, now!" I didn't know where this was going." What, why what happened. Alice you have to tell me what you saw". "I'm not telling you what I saw. Just trust me." There was another long pause. For some reason I trusted Alice. Even though she was annoying. I knew she was not lying if it meant for this. I tried to read her mind, but I had bad reception. Then I hung up the phone. I stood in the middle of the streets of Italy, thinking of what might be waiting for me on Esme's isle.

I looked to my right, that were I'd be living the rest of my life in hell. Then I looked to my left, and thought of what might be waiting for me. Then I ran towards the side were I knew I made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 Reactions

Ch. 2- Reactions

AN: hey, ur probably really mad at us, but its summer and yeah… vacations  have a good summer and excuse our tardiness…

About this chapter- the passing of POV's had to happen, if u dont like it- sorry

About this story- DISCLAIMER!!!!- forgot to mention WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT- SM DOES…

&

Jacob & Edward are both were wolfs and vamps in this story, bella knows what Jacob is but has only "the cold one legend" for experience in Edwards part.

JPOV

Charlie, Billy and I were watching the game when a commercial came on

Charlie had to _go_… BAD, he ran to the bath room as soon as they announce "and well be back after the break"

"Good afternoon! We are here in the port of San Diego California, we just heard that an airplane has crashed into the water, this morning at 7:36 am some people on nearby private isles heard and saw the big explosion"

A pause in my food devouring made me hiccup as I listened for more information on this dreaded crash,

"We still have no news on the passengers but the fact that the plane is no where to be seen from a birds point of view- were expecting no survivals."

"However the flight number was 265B for more information watch channel 36 tonight at 6:00 PM." (**AN- haven't been on a plane for a long time forgot about what the numbers were supposed to be and if there was even letters so im hoping u forgive me for that too.)**

An extended pause, after that horrid news, the worst part is that we were expecting no survivals. My only thought was -Bella.

BillyPOV: Bella, Charlie… 

CharliePOV:after I finished my business, I walked into the silent living room… why is everybody quiet? Did they notice my fly down, I checked… nah they couldn't notice it from over there… or could they? That's when I sat down and noticed everyone giving me a teary eyed expression…billy and Jacob kept opening and closing their mouths as if trying to say something, but failing miserably tiil I lost my patience and told them to spit it out

"Bella's dead" they both said as I screamed "what type of cruel joke is this?!?!" and waited impatiently as they rewinded to the worst 30-45 seconds of my life.

My Bella was Gone???


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 Lost

A/N: ur reviews make me want to update every day!!! This chapter is the longest, I was gonna cut it in half between POVS but it didn't seem fair… plus I love what u guys think about it, ill try to update sooner and ill try to make the chapters longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own teilight, I own twilight…NOT!!! I don't own either …: (

BPOV: chapter 2, LOST

I was unsure if I should open my eyes to see where I ended up. Epinephrine was racing through my veins. I was feeling woozy from not eating and I could tell it was sundown now, the sun was kissing the world goodnight as I laid down in the sand, soaking wet. I was going to get sick, the soft breeze was cold and smelled like the ocean. That was the only thing I was already sure of, I was in a beach somewhere. My imagination was running wild with the fact that I didn't even know If I was in same continent anymore. I had to open my eyes. I might be in heaven, or worse… hell, That would Explain why it was still hot and why it was dark. The only other beach I had been in was La push, being in Arizona doesn't give you a chance to visit lands Push was where I begged god to be, with Charlie, Billy, and … Jacob, I was really looking forward to hanging out with Jacob this summer, and seeing Charlie attempt to make steak with Billy. It felt like hours had passed since all those lives had been lost in the plane crash. Most of that time I was unconscious, I think I might have tripped on something, who knows. I should open my eyes,quicky, afraid that if I didn't I would chicken out and end up fainting from the loss of food. I did it and my life had just turned to hell, I was sure of it. This was the same exact beach from my nightmare on the plane. I looked around, but only to find out I had been right about the beach thing. I couldn't tell anything else by the looks of it other than the fact this was defiantly not La Push and The fact I was stranded in an island. I needed to find out where exactly I was, or at least some help to get out of here. My heart was beating as fast as it could possibly go and my stomach was doing summersaults. I decide I should make shelter and the n look for help and food. Not to mention water. I ended up making a little tent, but it wasn't very good, at least it was stable---maybe. I cried myself to sleep right when I was finished and decided the other stuff could wait till morning, but only morning, my empty stomach reminded me.

I woke up very early In the morning, (if you could call it that) possibly 12:00-3:00 AM, to something in the miniature tent I had built, it was rustling and trying to find its way out. I was unsure of what it was but It stopped as soon as I ran out screaming and ruining the tent on the way out. I was never a fan of snakes and I was not taking a chance to find out if it really was one. In my sad attempt to escape I scraped my left elbow, right knee, and forehead with my uncoordinated skills to walk a flat surface faster than 10 mph without falling, much less a slanted, sandy, surface. I ended up falling multiple amounts of times obviously, and the forehead scratch was from a really low and skinny tree branch in the way of my random pick of direction . I lost most energy, but spotted a coconut tree on _**my way**_ out of the tent. This was not funny, more wounds having to heal in such a short time with no medication. They were possibly going to get infected, at least.

I walked from dusk till dawn and sadly found nothing in my attempt. I went back t ocam ground and fixed my tent along with some coconuts and bananas I found. I made a type of drink, And cried myself to sleep again, but this time I made sure that no holes were left and nothing could get in or out without opposable thumbs and a brain.

I ended up waking up to another disastrous nightmare that night, this time everything was black except a small light in the horizon. It was obviously still night. I walked around when suddenly the environment changed and I was In a forest. The light was still in a distance and my instincts decided to run towards it, the closer I got , the brighter and bigger the light got, and the more freaking scared I got! But I kept at it. Nothing was going to scare me out of getting help. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours until I made it to where the small light indicated. A small meadow, no. a small, perfectly round fairytale meadow. WHAT?!?!?!?!?! What type of nightmare/dream was this? Where was I? did I accidentally drink sea water with those coconuts? Was this a mirage? What was I possibly thinking that would end up being this? I looked around and decided I might as well enjoy this and laid down to look at the birds fly above me directing towards south the meadow. Wait a second, BIRDS?!?!?! That means Water!!!! YES!! I followed till they're wonderful squeaks died out and all that was left was the dark, silent, death named the forest. This was awful! I didn't know where the meadow had gone and now I didn't even know where campground was. I walked back in the direction I had come hoping to find my way back to the beach to say the least. I had been careful not to run before not sure if I would make it out alive but just resulted lost again.

I saw a light in the horizon again and was sure that I was definitely having another mirage. I walked towards it again, high hopes of finding the meadow or shore. But this time It was even more messed up than the last one. A little house was in the middle of the forest. Wow, this was becoming a lot like a fairy tale, the mix of Hansel and Gretchen and some other one I cant remember. I ended up being like goldilocks and walked up to it hoping to find life. I entered though the mid opened door.

I could not believe my eyes! This was a modern, 1 story house, so much better than my home in the Continental US. I decided I shower and tour my new rent-a-miracle home. I found a glorious master bath with soap, shampoo and everything. After all the crap I had been through this was definitely the right way to pay off a hard day's work. I found the master bedroom and main kitchen along with the living room and other bedrooms, and a study with a lot of books and a computer. I was going to check that out later. along with that I found a whole closet of designer clothing, a small sense of guilt for trespassing into this home made me almost want to go back into the sand and bouild another cheap excuse for a tent but then the incident passed through my head and I couldn't even think about doing that again so I could live with it till I called for help, if I could call for help. I made myself some eggs and bacon with the stocked kitchen helping. Then went to sleep in the master bedroom.

EPOV: chapter 2, LOST

The Boat was taking so LONG!!!! Not to mention Alice wasn't answering any phone calls- no one was answering any phone calls… I am incredibly stressed

I thought back to my encounter with Tanya.

_------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------_

"Hey Eddie, ready for ur present?" she said smugly while blocking her mind by thinking of what other nicknames would annoy me to no end.

"The names Edward, TANYA" I pointed that out. She got closer as I stepped back knowing I would feel the wall at some point, right on cue my back was pinned against the wall with Tanya inches from me, "what's Wrong, EDDIE TEDDY?" where in the world did she get that from?

"Tanya back away, before I remove u" I was already pissed at her attempts of seducing me in the past, but this time this went too far.

"You wouldn't want me to get hurt and not be able to plan our wedding, would you?" WEDDING?!?

"Tanya, we are not getting married, and I would never want to be the man who would want to see ur face every morning, I would actually feel bad for the drinker."

I tried to let her down easy, but she crossed the line, she didn't understand the meaning of marriage like I did, she would cheat on me the first chance she got and that's not how I was raised. In fact no one understood how I was raised, she was probably the most decent thing out there by now…

_------------------------ END Flash Back ---------------------------_

**Agh, this was just too much, I asked the captain for a VH45 twin turbo speed boat and was in the shores of esme isle in no time.**

A/N:this is my favorite chapter so far!!! Its gonna get better, I promise. I love the evil Tanya in this story. Oh and I switched the rating of the story to K+, because I don't know how far this will go… probably T, but I'll change it later…


End file.
